


A Stationary Journey

by Akifall



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne and Gilbert, Destiny, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: Warning contains major Series 3 spoilers!Anne tried to catch the train that was already leaving the station, she needed to tell Gilbert how she felt before it was to late- but then she missed and fell to her knees.Luckily Gilbert came to his senses in time.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 155





	A Stationary Journey

**Author's Note:**

> So i watched the latest episode and I was basically just making dinosaur noises the entire time. 
> 
> These two fools!
> 
> *note for 12/11/19- I've edited it so it's flows a little better!*

Winfred was perfect.

Beautiful, funny, smart and kind. She was everything that Gilbert could want and more.

So why did being here feel like the biggest mistake of his life?

The ring in his pocket began to feel heavy as Gilbert traced the outline of it through the material.  
The setting was perfect, the two of them were seated at the cafe during the night, Winfred was in front of him- wearing a fine dress and looking as beautiful as ever...and yet it was the candle flickering before them that really caught Gilbert's attention. 

The flame danced unpredictably, uncoordinated but so very passionately. 

Gilbert could feel the warmth reach into his heart and light him from within- and if he could trick himself into believing it was because of the woman in front of him and not for the candle caught between them... then maybe this could work. 

But as he opened his mouth, the words died in his throat. 

Why couldn't he do it? This was his future, the future he planned in his head with Winnie- everything could be his if he could just ask the question.

Suddenly a harsh wind blew through the open window and the flame was extinguished just like that, It was like someone had thrown a bucket of ice over Gilbert. 

The spell had been broken and quite suddenly he was locking eyes with Winfred for the first time since they sat down.  
Gilbert drew the ring out of his pocket, and held it out in his palm as he dropped to one knee.  
"An-" He stopped himself, cleared his throat and then started again.  
"Winnie would you do me the honour of becoming my..." He stopped again, he noticed that others had turned to watch them at this point- and so he tried again. 

"Winfred Rose- would you become my-my..." 

Another silence followed and there was a mumble of confusion from their onlookers, and then he felt gloved hands close his fingers around the ring. 

He looked up, surprised as Winifred knelt down beside him, studying him almost mournfully. 

"No." She finally said and gently pushed his hand back to his chest.  
\---  
Anne was running, hair loosening from her plaits as she tried to grab onto the coach door but instead missed the handle and slipped.

All she could do was sit up and watch as the train whistled on and left her behind. 

She was to late. 

She felt the tears threaten to spill down her face before she heard the drop of a bag and felt the arms encircling her protectively. 

"Anne." Gilbert breathed relieved. 

Anne couldn't help the startled noise that came from deep within her as Gilbert's arms tightened around her, head dropping onto her shoulder.

"Don't cry, don't ever cry... Anne." He was saying her name like it was something precious but every other word sounded broken and unsure. 

People were staring but the two of them took no notice, too wrapped up in themselves to care. 

"I thought-" Anne choked out, gaze chasing the train- which was now just a speck in the distance. 

Gilbert lifted his head up and Anne turned to meet him, there was nothing between them now.

Gilbert chuckled before reaching forward and tucking some of her loose hair behind her ear but he did not move back, instead he rested his hand on her cheek and traced the freckles on her face.  
He studied her for a moment, his heart pounding as he realized that all he needed was her. 

The future could come later but he did not want to live in a present without Anne. 

She had always been there, in the flames and embers of every fire he'd ever made and he found that he could not live without her light or her warmth. 

Anne was the one who closed the distance between them to his unexpected delight- and after a moment of gentle kissing they broke apart and looked at each other as if to confirm that this was what the other really wanted.  
Their eyes mirrored each other, shining pools with the promise of a new adventure.  
"Would you find it improper for me to propose to you right now?" Gilbert asked.

"It depends, would you find it improper for me to accept?" Anne replied and to that Gilbert's face lit up with utter joy and he lifted her into a bridal embrace.  
"Anne Shirley-Cuthbert- would you M-A-R-R-Y me?' He asked after she threw her arms around his neck and lifted herself up into his embrace. 

"Hmm... Y-E-S!" She answered with a grin and then she squealed, her legs kicking out as he suddenly dipped her.  
"Gilb-" Anne began as he began twirling her around. 

The world around them became a blur but that was okay, they had each other.  
This train station held all of Anne's most fondest memories, it was the start of her journey and the end of her loneliness.  
In the distance by the beautiful blossom tree that 13-year old Anne had slept under- she thought she could make out two figures underneath it. 

The first was of a man that she had only seen once but had admired her fondly and the other was clearly Mary, ever beautiful in her white dress. 

It was only for a moment and then Gilbert stopped spinning her. 

"Shall we tell them others about our E-N-G-A-G-E-M-E-N-T?" He said before turning his head and smiling to.

Vision slightly unfocused, he thought he saw his father giving him a thumbs up and Mary with a smile that confirmed her approval. 

"Well you've certainly improved I'll give you that. This time you didn't forget the e." Anne replied, and he turned his gaze from the two ghosts and focused on Anne, eyebrow raised and a dorky smile on his face. 

"I could never forget the E".

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say something about Winifred because I don't think the fandom treats her fairly. She isn't a homewrecker or purposely trying to split Anne and Gilbert apart- she probably doesn't even know how Gilbert feels about Anne (although she might do after the fair)- I really hope she can find someone that loves her the way that Anne and Gilbert love each other. 
> 
> Which is why in this fic, I really wanted her to say 'No'. She shouldn't just accept second best especially if he's hesitating.
> 
> On a different note I really like Gilbert's father and his reaction to Anne is series 1 even though it was brief. 
> 
> Gilbert is giving up his advantage to stay with his heart which is the opposite of what his father did but it has stuck with me for so long that he approved highly of Anne and her beautiful hair. 
> 
> And Mary who was almost like a mother figure to Gilbert saying 'Marry for love' pretty much gave me the idea of having them under the tree that started it all.


End file.
